


close calls and cramped closets

by blackpercy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, also annabeth is a slytherin but her mom is head of ravenclaw i smell some CONFLICT, also percy is actually a slytherin but in this fic he's a gryffindor bc i want him to be, i just.....i need to see percy and rachel being gryffindor besties and falling in love ALRIGHT, i know i know 'it's 2020 why tf are you writing a hogwarts au' BECAUSE I WANT TO, i will fight for slytherin percy but let me have this, rachel and percy being gryffindors yw <3, yall i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/pseuds/blackpercy
Summary: Percy and Rachel end up in a closet after running from the prefect because of their latest prank, yadda yadda yadda, you've read enough fanfic to know how this will go
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	close calls and cramped closets

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sorry

It turns out, rigging the doors of the Ravenclaw common room to dump red and gold paint would _not_ be well-received.

Rachel dashed down the hall, Percy’s hand in hers and giggling all the while. The angry shouts of prefects and students could be heard faintly behind them. Percy couldn’t help but let out a quiet whoop as they dashed through the Hogwarts halls as their lives depended on it.

Well, they _did_ , because, if they were caught, then no teacher would spare them.

 _Especially_ not Athena, the Head of Ravenclaw, who already despised Percy’s guts. Something to do with his father, a retired Hogwarts teacher-turned-Auror that had only taught Percy for two years.

The point was, they couldn’t be caught.

Nevermind that, because Rachel suddenly tugged Percy’s wrist, checking behind her and pressing to the wall. Percy gave her alarmed eyes but Rachel just pointed.

“I think the Room of Requirement’s close,” she told him, adrenaline flashing in her light-green eyes. Her copper-red hair had fallen out of its loose ponytail, coily curls falling in her widened-eyes.

Percy could hear the incoming steps of the Ravenclaws, the distinct click of Athena’s heels echoing on the hard floors. He sighed, running a hand through black, messy curls.

“Lead the way, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.”

She smiled a clever, quirky, smile that practically embodied Rachel. She swept her hair out of her eyes and grabbed Percy's hand again, pulling them into another direction.

The paintings rolled their eyes at the two Gryffindor students. One of the paintings sighed something about “young love”, whatever that meant. Percy glared at one threatening to snitch, causing the knight to immediately shut up. 

Then Rachel skidded to a stop, her Converse making screech sounds against the tiles. Percy was about to ask what, but then he looked to the left, through a glass window, to see Athena and the prefect walking toward them. They couldn’t see them. Percy cursed under his breath, looking frantically for the closest classroom, hiding spot.

“There’s a closet down the hall,” Rachel muttered. Neither had to say another word, both of them making a dash for it. Percy quickly cast a Disillusionment spell on the door, then the duo tumbled in.

It was dark, and it was small. It could barely count as a closet. Percy was practically pressed against Rachel’s side as they both tried to catch their breaths.

He vaguely noted that they were still holding hands, their palms were sweaty and slightly uncomfortable to hold, but they didn’t dare let go. Percy could hear Rachel’s breath catch as Athena’s loud heels clacked against their stone floors, louder and louder. Minutes passed, they weren’t sure if she was gone.

It wasn’t until his shoulders relaxed did Percy realize that he had tensed, too. Rachel exhaled a little laugh.

“Barely got out of that one, huh?” She chuckled, pulling her hand away to wipe on her skirt. Percy grinned.

“It was one of our closer calls.”

Rachel pulled out her wand from where it was sandwiched between her tucked shirt and her uniform skirt. She cast “ _Lumos_ ”, the soft, warm light illuminating her features. Her hair was messy, but it usually was. He liked it messy, it was the most “Rachel” when it was messy.

He really liked Rachel.

Percy had known this for some time. He wasn’t sure when _exactly_ he had come to that understanding, but it was around their fifth year. When Rachel had snuck into the kitchens one night, wearing her favorite oversized Gryffindor sweater. She had dragged Percy with her, and they were eating cinnamon sticks with a house-elf named Bob. Bob had made a desperately unfunny joke, but Rachel didn’t want to make the elf sad so she forced herself to laugh.

She made herself laugh so hard, Percy ended up laughing too. It was two teenagers laughing their butts off, and a house-elf beaming with pride at his unfunny joke.

And, just like that, Percy had fallen. Hard.

He snapped out of his thoughts, his gaze washing over Rachel. They were standing toe to toe, Rachel’s head was right at Percy's chin. She tilted her chin up.

Something in the cramped atmosphere changed as they locked eyes. The air seemed charged with a medley of emotions.

Percy wanted to blame it on the close proximity, but he couldn’t fool himself. His eyes dipped down to her slightly ajar lips before he could stop himself. He dragged them up to look back in her eyes a split second before Rachel had glanced at his mouth. 

“You think they’re,” her soft whisper broke the silence. Her intense gaze flickered from his lips to his eyes. “You think they’re gone, now?” Hesitancy and nerves coated her voice. Percy could almost relate.

“Probably,” he answered honestly. Was it just him, or had they moved closer to each other? He could brush their noses if they wanted to. 

Impulsively, he reached up, sweeping a curl out of her eyes. Her eyes flickered over his. Understanding passed between them. 

Percy leaned forward at the same time Rachel did, capturing their lips in a sweet kiss as his eyes fluttered shut. Her wandless hand reached up to run through his hair, Percy’s hand cradled her face while his other pulled her closer by the waist.

Wow.

_Wow._

He had kissed people before, yes, but kissing Rachel was a new kind of nervous. Good nervous. This wasn’t a game of spin-the-bottle in the common room, this was new and exciting and the kind of different he wanted to keep experiencing until it became customary.

He could vaguely register Rachel pulling him closer, impossibly close. The room was definitely hotter as they kept kissing, neither one of them wanting to stop. His hand went from her face to her hair, her arm wrapped around the back of his neck. Shivers went down his back as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

Moments passed, moments that passed as quickly as seconds, and soon the need for oxygen became apparent. Reluctantly, Percy pulled away. 

Rachel stared at him with wide eyes. The light of her wand washed over her face, illuminating the shadows, dips, and curves. Her light-brown, freckle dusted, cheeks were flushed. Her hair was even more disarranged than it had been before, and Percy could only imagine what his own hair looked like.

They didn’t say anything or try to move from each other’s arms. The sound of their breathing was the only sound in the closet.

Percy caught his breath first. “Hey, Rachel?”

He just needed to hear her voice. Just some confirmation that this was real and he hadn’t made it up or he wasn’t dreaming.

“Hm?” She sounded dazed but happy.

“Is there a chance you’ll go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?” He might as well ask.

Rachel’s eyebrow lifted, her lips curled into a sarcastic smirk. “What, you think I won't go with you to Hogsmeade after we just made out in a closet?”

Percy rolled his eyes playfully, “It’s the proper thing to do.”

“Percy, there is nothing ‘proper’ about our current situation.”

His laughter was short, brief. Her usually ill-timed, blunt method of expressing herself was something he had become slowly desensitized to, but that didn't make it any less funny in awkward situations.

She pulled him closer, close so their noses touched. A mischievous ‘Rachel’ smirk curled her lips slightly.

“For what it’s worth,” she whispered. “I _do_ want to go to Hogsmeade with you.”

Percy smiled as she pressed her lips to his again.


End file.
